En tus brazos
by maxhika
Summary: Akane se entera de la maldición de Ryoga, pero está muy dolida por el silencio que guardó Ranma. ¿Qué hará el joven marcial para ganarse el perdón de Akane? Pesimo Summary, lo sé U.U, perdón por eso. Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado. Gracias!


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**En tus brazos**

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa, así es cómo descubrió algo que le hizo tener sentimientos encontrados, uno de ellos, sorpresa, acompañado por desilusión para luego trastornarse en furia y odio. Frente a sus ojos su amigo Ryoga, ése chico tierno que siempre se portaba muy bien y a quien le tenía mucho cariño se convirtió en ése cerdo negro que ella siempre cuidó, a su querida mascota.

El cerdo estaba llorando y ella estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con repulsión. Qué ganas de agarrar al puerco y hacerlo carnitas en ése mismo instante, pero simplemente no podía, era su mascota, su amigo… un maldito más de Jusenkyo.

—Ranma —masculló con ira, apretando sus puños y dejando al animal ahí, mojándose mientras que ella a grandes zancadas iba a su casa.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de tal forma que casi parece que la arranca, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, viendo la televisión tranquilamente. Concentró sus pupilas castañas en el chico de trenza que estaba recostado sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, la cual apoyaba su codo en el piso, comiéndose una galletita.

—¡Tú, maldito! —lo señaló.

Ranma pestañeó varias veces, tratando de entender qué era lo que le pasaba a su histérica prometida.

—¡Lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?! —continuó la peli azul.

—¿Saber qué? —interrogó el chico, inocente.

—P-chan… —dijo, en su voz se notaba la furia y el labio inferior le temblaba—. Es Ryoga…

Ranma se levantó rápidamente, tragó saliva poniéndose nervioso ante esa aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Akane, ahora sí, estaba en peligro.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, porque cuando Ryoga aparecía tú lo llamabas P-chan, cerdo, puerquito, entre otras cosas —Akane ladeó la cabeza, tenía un semblante de sicópata.

—Eh… ¿Y Ryoga? —se atrevió a preguntar, imaginándose al pobre chico de la pañoleta más muerto que vivo.

—Por su bien, más le vale que no se aparezca ante mi —Akane tenía una voz bastante tétrica, haciendo que toda la familia la viera con temor.

Ranma no sabía qué decir, buscó apoyo en alguien de ahí, pero todos voltearon la cara haciéndose los desentendidos.

—Y-yo le prometí no revelar su maldición a nadie, después de todo, fue mi culpa… —trató de explicarse el chico.

—Idiota —Akane bajó la mirada, su aura disminuyó, se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados por la actitud, esperaban ver a Akane dándole una paliza a Ranma y dejarlo medio muerto, pero no fue así.

* * *

El chico de la trenza estaba a la defensiva, por temor que en cualquier momento Akane intentara golpearlo, comía con miedo, dormía con miedo, caminaba con miedo, iba al baño con miedo, no fuera ser que de la nada apareciera un mazo que le reventara la cabeza, pero nada de eso pasó, Akane simplemente lo evitaba a él, se notaba bastante molesta con él, pero más allá de eso, notó cierta falta de brillo en los ojos de la chica, y lo que a él le estaba calando y fuerte, era el hecho de que ella no le hablara. La chica se adelantaba para irse a la escuela, ya fuera a la entrada o salida, se iba con sus amigas para no estar en la casa y llegaba en las noches, argumentando que ya había cenado y subía a su habitación.

* * *

—¡Akane, espérame! —exclamó Ranma que iba corriendo tras de ella cuando iban para la escuela, pero la joven empezó a correr también.

Akane era rápida pero no más que él, así que sólo le bastó con saltar para quedar frente a ella, lo que no contó es que ella frenara un poco antes y empezar a correr hacia la derecha, desviándose por completo del camino a la escuela. Tuvo que ir tras de ella, ya estaba harto de que en dos semanas lo ignorara. La alcanzó, tomándola de la muñeca y la giró para que así ella lo viera.

—Akane… —se quedó callado al ver como de los ojos de Akane las lágrimas empezaron a surgir, resbalando rápidamente por sus mejillas, la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y menos a ella, sintió que su corazón se encogió por aquella mirada tan triste que ella tenía.

—Te importa más tu palabra que yo… preferiste que Ryoga en el cuerpo de P-chan durmiera conmigo… —gimoteó Akane que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que la falda del uniforme formara un perfecto circulo.

—N-no… Y-yo —Ranma no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle las cosas.

—Abrace a Ryoga innumerables veces estando semidesnuda y tú nunca hiciste nada… —siguió Akane que no dejaba de ver el suelo, viendo como sus lágrimas empapaban el concreto y de inmediato eran consumidas.

—No, Akane…

—Es que no te importo absolutamente nada como para que hayas permitido que Ryoga usando su aspecto de cerdo haya estado conmigo —Akane tomó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para levantarse.

Estaba destrozada, Ranma con su silencio le hizo más daño que cualquier insulto que él le haya dicho. Entendía que eran amigos, pero sí ella le importara si quiera una pizca, debió de decírselo, al menos por consideración.

—Ya no más, si tienes algo de respeto hacia a mí, dime otra cosa de la cual deje yo de ser tan estúpida —pidió, poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo con rencor.

—Akane… —se sentía inferior ante ésa mirada, nunca la había visto así y todo por su culpa.

—Anda, Ranma, dime algo más que yo necesite saber, ¿qué más ocultas? ¡Dímelo ahora! —exigió la chica que se puso de puntitas y se acercó más a él.

Ranma tragó saliva, palabras no tenía, tomó los hombros de Akane para que así los dos se miraran fijamente a los ojos, ella observándolo con rencor y él…

Akane abrió los ojos como platos, lo que menos esperaba era la acción de Ranma, besándola torpemente, con nerviosismo, lo sentía, él estaba temblando pero ni así se separó de sus labios, ella estaba tiesa, impactada por sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos, dejó que él tiernamente probara sus labios y ella, también hizo lo mismo. Ranma dejó los hombros de la jovencita para envolverla en un abrazo protector, cálido sin dejar de saborear los dulces e inocentes labios de Akane. No quería apartarse de ella, así la tendría un buen rato, no importaba que después le odiara por ello, pero en esos momentos se sentía en la gloria, con un calorcito muy agradable que invadió su cuerpo, haciéndolo el hombre más feliz. Akane sintió que las piernas se le debilitaron, aquel beso con su prometido la estaba haciendo volar y no quería que el momento se terminara.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron un rato a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro sin necesidad de hablar, Ranma la volvió abrazar, poniendo su mano en su nuca para que ella hundiera su rostro en el fuerte pecho del chico.

—Me moría de celos cada vez que ese cerdo se dormía contigo, lo quise matar miles de veces cuando tú lo abrazabas así estuvieras vestida, quería decírtelo todo, pero Ryoga es un pobre diablo que no ha tenido amor y al conocerte a ti, al igual que yo, se enamoró de ti irremediablemente, como un tonto y yo no tuve corazón para quitarle esa pequeña felicidad que tenía contigo de vez en cuando, muchas de las ocasiones que P-chan se perdía, no era por ser tan despistado, admito que yo tuve algo que ver en sus extravíos…

—Ranma —musitó Akane, impresionada al oírlo, aunque escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón del muchacho la hicieron olvidar toda esa furia.

—Lo que más detestaba era cuando le sonreías de esa forma tan hermosa, ésa forma que yo siempre he amado y amare, y que aunque sea un maldito egoísta, sólo quiero esa sonrisa para mí —confesó el chico.

Akane abrazó a su prometido, sintiéndose feliz de aquella confesión.

—¿Me perdonas? —interrogó el joven, en su voz se notaba lo culpable que se sentía.

—Sólo si me sigues abrazando —respondió Akane—. Es que en tus brazos soy feliz. Por favor, no dejes de abrazarme.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

* * *

**Hola! En un momento de no sé qué, inspiración? sí! tiempo libre? también! nada que hacer? así es U.U les traigo un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió así de la nada, en una tarde-noche que al menos no es lluviosa. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Muchas gracias por leer y si comentan, de antemano, muchisimas gracias *O* me harán muy feliz.  
**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika  
**

**nos leemos pronto n.n  
**

**bye bye  
**


End file.
